otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Necromundus Useful Commands Guide
=Overview= =Useful Commands= *'+accept:' In a MUDQuest room, this activates the testing of your skill. *'+alignment:' This shows the balance of good and evil in the realms. *'Bulletin Board-related commands:' **'+bbpost <#>/ =:' Posts a message on the in-game BB. **'+bbread:' Lists the available in-game boards. **'+bbread <#>/<#>:' Reads a specific message on a specific board. **'+bbremove <#>/<#>:' Removes a message from the in-game BB. *'Channel-related commands:' **'@chan/on Development:' Turns on the Development channel. **'@chan/on NecroNuts:' Turns on the NecroNuts channel. **'@chan/on Newbie:' Turns on the Newbie channel. **'@chan/on Public:' Turns on the Public channel. **'+dev :' Posts a message to the Development channel. **'+nec :' Posts a message to the NecroNuts channel. **'+new :' Posts a message to the Newbie channel. **'+pub :' Posts a message to the Public channel. *'Combat-related commands:' **'+ability /:' Uses an ability against a target. **'+attack :' Straight attack against a target. **'+disengage:' Breaks off combat. **'+endturn:' Ends your turn, allowing the opponent to attack. **'+engage :' Initiates combat. *'Crafting-related commands:' **'+craft :' Makes an item. **'+craft/desc :' Customizes an item's description. **'+craft/minutes help:' Brings up information about buying bundles of crafting minutes with RP Reward Points. **'+craft/name :' Customizes an item's name. **'+put =:' Puts an item in a container. **'+take =:' Takes an item from a container. **'+drop :' Drops an item in the room. **'+get :' Picks up an item from the room. **'+inv:' Shows your inventory. **'+look :' Gives the description of an item. *'+experts:' Lists top crafters in the realms of Necromundus. *'+finger :' Gives basic information about a character. *'+guild/create /:' Sets up a new guild. *'+heroes:' Lists top levelers in the realms of Necromundus. *'l or look:' Shows the room description. *'+list/race :' This gives a rundown of characters of a specific race that have been active in the past 30 days, ranked by level and with info about their class. Online characters are highlighted. *'+list/class :' This gives a rundown of characters of a specific class that have been active in the past 30 days, ranked by level and with info about their race. Online characters are highlighted. *'Roleplaying-related commands:' **'@desc me=:' Changes your description. **'@emit :' Allows for poses and scene-setting without the player's name showing at the front. **'l or look :' Shows a character's description. **'OOC :' Allows for out-of-character comments while IC. Use sparingly. **'pose or ::' Straight pose, puts the character's name at the beginning. **'+rppoints:' Shows RP Reward Point earners. **'+vote/commend :' Casts an RP Notable vote for a character. ***'+vote/commend =:' Casts an RP Notable vote for a character with a comment attached. *'Stable-related commands:' **'+stable :' Puts a mount in the stables. **'+stable/buy :' Purchases a mount. **'+stable/list:' Shows what mounts are for sale. **'+stable/sell :' Sells a mount. **'+stable/train =:' Trains a mount. **'+unstable :' Removes a mount from the stables. *'Travel-related commands:' **'dismount:' Climb down from mount. **'+feed =:' Feed mount. **'+gallop :' Fastest speed your mount can go. **'mount :' Climb onto mount. **'+run :' Fastest pedestrian speed. (Translates to flying for winged creatures.) **'+trot :' Moderate speed for your mount. **'+walk :' Slowest pedestrian speed. *'+trivhelp:' Help file for the trivia system. Category:OtherVerse Game Guides